Monolithic integrated circuit chips may include more than one processor core. Such chips may be referred to as chip multiprocessors. Chip multiprocessors may use one processor core of the chip multiprocessor to execute instructions of a first application and may simultaneously use another processor core of the chip multiprocessor to execute instructions of a second application. Doing so may reduce an amount of time used to execute the instructions of the first and second applications when compared to a chip having a single processor core that multiplexes execution of instructions of both the first and second applications.